


Яхта

by Morrigan_too



Series: Так не бывает [5]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Liu Hai Kuan - Fandom, Zhu Zan Jin - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_too/pseuds/Morrigan_too
Summary: Экстра к "Так не бывает". Лю Хайкуань и Чжу Цзаньцзинь все-таки собрались на яхту отдохнуть.
Relationships: Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin
Series: Так не бывает [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007568
Kudos: 8





	Яхта

Солнце греет плечи и макушку, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь медлит уйти под зонтик — жмурится и впитывает теплые лучи.  
Два часа назад он был в городе, три часа назад — в театре и совсем не планировал сейчас греться в шезлонге на палубе.

Иногда разумнее отложить, если никак не получается, и сделать небольшую передышку. Чжу Цзаньцзинь это знает, но порой в него вселяются демоны перфекционизма, и он повторяет и повторяет недостаточно «чистую» связку.

Наконец, окончательно выдохшись и разозлившись, оборачивается к выходу и недоверчиво смаргивает, видя в глубине кулис знакомый силуэт.  
Поймав его взгляд, Лю Хайкуань идет навстречу.  
— Здравствуй, Цзаньцзинь.  
— Почему мне не сказали, что ты…  
— Я попросил не отвлекать тебя, — Лю Хайкуань улыбается, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь разрывается между радостью и недовольством. Давно ли Лю Хайкуань здесь и смотрит, как он не может справиться? И он не хотел бы показываться ему таким — волосы от пота слиплись, футболка мокрая, дыхание сбитое. Не лучший вид, особенно рядом с безупречным Лю Хайкуанем, как будто светящимся под софитами. И что случилось, если тот приехал?  
— Ты очень занят? Репетиция еще долго?  
— Уже нет, — он не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Тогда, может быть, составишь мне компанию?

— На яхту? — осторожно интересуется он в машине. — Но сейчас…  
— У нас всегда «сейчас», — Лю Хайкуань наклоняется к уху и добавляет тихим, горячим шепотом. — Я по тебе соскучился.  
С самого Нового года у них свободны только вечера и ночи, иногда — только ночи. Сейчас солнце только-только начало сползать к горизонту, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь молча сжимает широкую ладонь, растеряв слова от предвкушения и радости.

Наверное, так чувствуют себя дети на празднике. Наверное — потому что на праздниках семьи Чжу за наследником всегда внимательно наблюдали. Зато сейчас на него смотрит Лю Хайкуань, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь только рад, когда тот не отводит глаз.  
Он даже соглашается искупаться, хотя вода еще холодна, а искупаться — всего лишь окунуться, держась сперва за лесенку, а потом за чужие плечи. Лю Хайкуань смеется, когда Чжу Цзаньцзинь хватается за него, прижимаясь всем телом.  
Потом он согревается в душе и ждет на солнце. Когда Лю Хайкуань тоже смоет морскую соль и придет, можно будет…  
Он вздыхает и жмурится еще сильнее, не то снаружи припекает вечернее солнце, не то предвкушение — изнутри.

Он уже не так часто просыпается по ночам или старается незаметно прикоснуться к Лю Хайкуаню, чтобы проверить реальность происходящего, но за прошедшие неполные три месяца быть вместе — действительно вместе — еще не стало привычкой, мягкое, тихое «Цзаньцзинь» на ухо все еще поднимает дыбом волоски на шее. И Чжу Цзаньцзиню почти что все равно, что о нем говорят и еще могут сказать. «Спасибо» отцу и госпоже Чжу, для них он и так никогда не был достаточно хорош, и кто бы что ни думал и ни говорил — пока Лю Хайкуань с ним, все остальное можно пережить.

Тем более, что с теми, кто Лю Хайкуаню важен — с Фаньсином, Ван Ибо и даже с Сяо Чжанем — у него отношения отличные. И никто не удивляется, когда он остается ночевать в доме главы Лю, и никто, конечно, не проверяет, смята ли кровать в гостевой спальне.  
Никто не мешает ему с месяц назад постучать в закрытую дверь — глава Лю просил не беспокоить, он хочет отдохнуть. Чжу Цзаньцзинь знает, что Лю Хайкуань так делает иногда, и даже Ван Ибо тогда к нему не лезет. Раньше эта закрытая дверь была бы неодолимой преградой, но сейчас он коротко и негромко стучит.  
— Я занят.  
— Это я.  
Недолгая тишина — Чжу Цзаньцзинь успевает засомневаться, не уйти ли — но дверь открывается, Лю Хайкуань кивает ему, приглашая войти.  
В комнате полутемно, горит только настольная лампа. У Лю Хайкуаня расстегнуты две верхние пуговицы рубашки. Он садится в кресло, откидывая голову на спинку.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Ничего, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь осторожно подходит и кладет ладонь поверх безвольно лежащей кисти. — Извини, я не хотел тебе мешать, я беспокоился…  
— Ничего особенного. Я просто устал, — Лю Хайкуань глубоко вздыхает, накрывает его ладонь сверху второй своей и тянет, вынуждая присесть на подлокотник. Чжу Цзаньцзинь садится и гладит волосы, висок, наклоняется, касаясь губами. Лю Хайкуань вздыхает снова и расслабляется, пока он запускает пальцы в волосы и осторожно разминает, чтобы не потянуть.  
— Хочешь, я сделаю тебе чай? — спрашивает он шепотом.  
Лю Хайкуань поднимает голову, и хотя под глазами круги и лицо усталое — улыбка такая светлая, какая даже Ван Ибо достается редко.  
— А почему ты сегодня пришел? — обнимает, заставляя наклониться еще сильнее.  
— Я беспокоился, подумал, что может быть…  
— Никто так не решается, — Лю Хайкуань усмехается, а он смелее гладит затылок, плечо, сожалея, что не владеет искусством воздействий на точки, снимающие боль и усталость. Полутьма теперь кажется уютной, вместе тепло, тишина успокаивает.

Ему редко теперь снятся страшные сны, но этой ночью Чжу Цзаньцзинь снова видит под собой темную воду, от которой веет холодом.  
Когда он начинает метаться, Лю Хайкуань будит его поцелуями и шепотом:  
— Все хорошо, тише, все хорошо… — крепко обнимает, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь льнет, пытаясь завернуться в эти объятия, пока широкие ладони гладят спину.  
— Цзаньцзинь, я хотел тебе сказать, — еле слышный шепот над самым ухом. — Давно хотел… Прости меня.  
Он вскидывает голову, едва не ударив и не ударившись, пытается разглядеть лицо.  
— За что?  
Лю Хайкуань снова прижимает его к себе, целует в макушку.  
— Я думал, что все, что было на острове… Что ты только и ждал звонка, а если и не ждал, а готов был ради… Я мог тебя обвинить в чем угодно, но не в этом. Прости меня.  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь замирает от неожиданности, теряясь, что ответить. Он простил тогда почти сразу, прекрасно понимая, что должен думать Лю Хайкуань, догадываясь, как тому больно.  
Но это не значит, что ему тоже не было больно — даже когда Лю Хайкуань сухо извинился в день рождения — что не колет сейчас отголоском. Если он солжет, Лю Хайкуань может почувствовать — поэтому он не говорит, а просто целует в лоб, в щеку, прижимается губами к губам и шепчет прямо в них:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Лю Хайкуань прихватывает губы, будто пробует, целует неглубоко, но очень мягко.  
— Мое золото.  
— Люблю, — это чистая правда, и он подтверждает ее каждым прикосновением, каждым взглядом.  
— Я тебя люблю, — ответный шепот такой тихий, что Чжу Цзаньцзинь не уверен, что ему не послышалось. Кажется, все-таки нет, потому что он впервые в жизни видит Лю Хайкуаня смущенным.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается. Солнце греет, надо все-таки перейти в тень, но рядом слышатся шаги, под закрытыми веками становится темнее — солнце загораживают. Влажные руки прохладно оглаживают плечи.  
— Цзаньцзинь, ты сейчас обгоришь и будешь потом болеть.  
— А еще сперва стану красный, как лобстер, а потом смуглый и некрасивый.  
Лю Хайкуань тихо смеется и целует закрытые глаза.  
— Ты мог хотя бы взять в душевой крем от солнца.  
— Мог, — вздыхает он. — Но забыл, а тут так тепло…  
Шорох — Чжу Цзаньцзинь любопытно приоткрывает глаз. Лю Хайкуань усаживается прямо на палубу рядом с его шезлонгом, подхватывает босую ступню и гладит, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь поджимает пальцы от щекотки.  
Поджимает снова и весь замирает, когда Лю Хайкуань наклоняется и целует, и обводит языком вену, вверх к щиколотке, и под ней. Повторяет то же со второй ступней, целует обе по очереди, находит брошенный тюбик и растирает крем, поднимаясь выше по икрам.  
— Расслабься, — мягкий, ласковый шепот, но последовать ему сложно, потому что сильные пальцы не столько втирают крем, сколько гладят, обводят мышцы. Чжу Цзаньцзинь очень старается расслабить ноги, а Лю Хайкуань надавливает сильнее, разминает, и он вздыхает от блаженства, действительно расслабляясь.  
На несколько минут, пока Лю Хайкуань не доходит до колен и не целует поочередно правое и левое, а от левого ведет языком по внутренней стороне вверх — медленно, очень медленно, зализывая, придерживая бедра.  
— Знаешь, Цзаньцзинь, мне очень нравятся твои ноги, — Лю Хайкуань так и не поднимает голову, роняя по слову между поцелуями. — Особенно, когда ты ими держишься за меня, а я тебя держу на весу…  
Поцелуи поднимаются вверх слишком медленно, он непроизвольно раздвигает ноги шире, шорты уже давят.  
— А еще ты мне очень нравишься такой, как сегодня на репетиции, — Лю Хайкуань бросает снизу взгляд и снова целует почти у кромки ткани, Чжу Цзаньцзинь подается было вперед, но за бедра держат крепко.  
— Растрепанный, взмыленный и недовольный? — он не нарочно тянет слова, не хватает дыхания, потому что язык то едва касается кожи, то надавливает.  
— Именно такой. И если бы там никого не было, я бы немедленно обнял тебя, ты, наверное, был очень горячий, — Лю Хайкуань поднимает голову, губы улыбаются, а взгляд жаркий. — И поцеловал бы…  
— А так? Так не поцелуешь? — Чжу Цзаньцзинь пытается наклониться вперед, и Лю Хайкуань выпрямляется, опираясь на одно колено.  
— Поцелую, и знаешь что? — Лю Хайкуань прихватывает зубами за нижнюю губу. — Потом я тебя поцелую еще, и через полчаса ты снова будешь растрепанный, весь мокрый и недовольный, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты просил…  
— Тогда я попрошу тебя прямо сейчас, — он тянется ближе, гладит кончиками пальцев ребра, поясницу, пытаясь наощупь определить, где драконий хвост. — Чтобы ты делал все, что хочешь, я же не драгоценный фарфор и не разобьюсь.  
— Ты не фарфор, ты мое золото. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо.  
— Не будет, — глаза в глаза так близко, что соприкасаются ресницы. — Я хочу быстрее, и буду просить тебя без растяжки, потому что мне нравится, когда как будто на пределе и больше нельзя…  
— Цзаньцзинь, без растяжки для тебя должно быть кощунством, — Лю Хайкуань смеется хрипло, и голос у него сейчас низкий, он быстро проводит ладонями по разведенным бедрам, забирается пальцами под шорты — края врезаются в кожу.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь согласен даже на секс на палубе с риском ободрать спину — или локти и колени, как получится, — но Лю Хайкуань заводит его лодыжки себе за спину и подхватывает.  
— Держись.  
— Не так, — он изворачивается и смеется, Лю Хайкуань подхватывает его под колени и лопатки, рывком выпрямляется и несет в каюту. Почти так же, как нес, поймав с перил, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь вспоминает об этом совсем мельком, на одну секунду — Лю Хайкуань тоже нагрелся на солнце, у него горячая спина и плечо, и горячие губы, и они только чудом не падают вместе, целуясь на ходу, пока не добираются до кровати.  
Лю Хайкуань ловит его руки у пояса, не дает стянуть шорты, дразнит, подсовывая руки под край, длины пальцев едва хватает погладить член, дальше мешает ткань.  
— Если бы они были покороче, — Лю Хайкуань посмеивается хрипло, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь наконец выдергивает руку и кое-как стягивает шорты.  
— В следующий раз я надену сценическое ханьфу, а под него — ничего!  
— Цзаньцзинь, ты зря это сказал, я не уверен, что диван в твоей гримерке и нервы твоей труппы выдержат…

Лю Хайкуань всегда держит слово — полчаса еще не прошли, наверное, а лоб взмок, губы болят, шея горит, Чжу Цзаньцзинь трется затылком о подушку и стонет, содрогаясь:  
— Возьми… Возьми, пожалуйста, я хочу так, хочу, чтобы туго, чтобы чувствовать, какой ты большой, чтобы тебе было тесно… — это выше всяких сил, когда Лю Хайкуань слизывает капли с головки, гладит между ягодиц, но не больше.  
— Цзаньцзинь, лучше замолчи. Замолчи, — Лю Хайкуань нависает над ним, тяжело дышит и закрывает рукой его рот. Чжу Цзаньцзинь немедленно втягивает пальцы так глубоко, как может, лижет их и стонет, изгибаясь, раскрывает рот шире и невнятно бормочет:  
— Пожалуйста…  
— Не торопи, — слова как обрывки, жаркие губы скользят по ключице, втягивают кожу. — Замолчи, иначе я… !  
— Заставь меня?  
Лю Хайкуань приподнимается выше, член упирается в губы, взять его сложнее и слаще, чем пальцы. Но он старается, и Лю Хайкуань, глухо выдохнув, вдруг отстраняется и съезжает обратно.  
И входит — не до конца, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь, изведенный и распаленный, начинает мелко дрожать, тело короткими толчками само подаётся навстречу, они были вместе позапрошлой ночью, сейчас это действительно на пределе и хорошо до судорог.  
Он не может больше двигаться, но Лю Хайкуань держит его, берет быстро, на рёбрах скоро тоже нальются цветом следы зубов…  
А потом становится очень хорошо и очень тихо, только хриплое дыхание и стук крови в ушах. И где-то снаружи кричат чайки, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь их почти не слышит, проваливаясь в короткий сон — чтобы проснуться навстречу ласковому, любящему взгляду и прикосновению. Чтобы ответить на них тем же.


End file.
